Omega
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Tony goes into heat and really want's Steve. Luckily, Steve wants him back. Yes, another alpha/omega story. Mature readers only please.


**Look, another alpha/omega story. I really need to stop reading these and getting inspired. Have fun kids, and remember, adult themes are in most of my stories, cause I'm not great friends with fluff.**

Tony moaned loudly as he shoved the medium sized dildo into his dripping ass, hating that he needed to do this at all. Every three months, for three days, maybe a week, the hero's heat would hit, making him want an alpha to pin him down and fuck him until he was bred. It wasn't that Tony didn't want kids, he did, he wanted at least three, but he was still embarrassed about being so out of control. Tony had been taught, as a child, by a disappointed Howard to detest the fact that he was an omega. The old man had repeatedly, and drunkenly, told Tony that he was nothing more then a useless breeding bitch for an alpha. An alpha that would probably beat the shit out of him on a regular basis. Howard had told Tony that no proper alpha would want him, so he was to expect getting an alpha that would use him like a cheap whore. So far, Howard's prediction of Tony getting a decent alpha had been true, no decent alpha wanted him, or if they did, it was only because they wanted to shut him up and take over his company.

Tony had hoped Steve would have been interested in being his alpha, but the blond alpha had basically told Tony to his face that he was unwanted. Considering Tony didn't have a brain to mouth filter and had mouthed off one to many times to the super soldier, and the other avengers, it wasn't surprising. Tony knew he was no good, and Steve not wanting him was proof of that. It wasn't like the omega's pheromones hadn't gotten the alpha to react, it just leaded more towards 'omega's don't belong in battle cause their omega's' spiel. Tony had shown him, he had shown the whole team, what he was made of. They had been completely shocked about how good he'd been in a pinch. Honestly, Tony wasn't sure who was more surprised, Natasha, Steve, or Fury. Both Bruce and Clint had been rather elated to have another omega on the team who could fight, and fight well. Omega's tended to feel better with other omega's, especially if the omega(s) was in their family pack. When Thor learned he could fight, he had been deftly flirting with the genius, though he flirted with Clint and Bruce equally due to their status's. Regardless of how much Thor, or any semi decent alpha (now) flirted with Tony, the genius only wanted one.

"Steeevvveee!" Tony moaned out softly as the dildo hit his prostate. Tony worked the toy harder, his hips jerking in time with his quick moving hand. Suddenly, his door, which had been quadruple locked since his heat began, slammed open, startling the omega. Tony jerked to his knees breathlessly, panic overriding his heat. The brunette's jaw dropped when he saw Thor standing in his doorway, panting heavily and nostril's flared, taking in his pheromones. It still surprising to know that Asgard had a similar alpha/omega dynamic as earth did.

Tony let loose a whimper of fear, terrified about what the blond alpha godling would do. Thor grinned victoriously before stalking in and stripping his armor. Three arrows were protruding from his back, not deep enough to be a danger, but proof that Clint had tried to help. A bruise was covering half of Thor's face, letting Tony know that Bruce and the Hulk had tried to help as well. Tony worried if Clint and Bruce were okay, though alpha's were wired to omega's, especially ones in their family packs: However, when a heat hit, everything was fair game. Since Tony was the 'alpha' omega of the group, both Clint and Bruce's cycle was following his. Thor made a sound that brought Tony out of his fear, and the omega scooted back on his bed until he was pressed against his head board, knees pressed against his chest, protecting the arc-reactor.

"You will make a beautiful mate, Anthony, I will enjoy breeding you," Thor said, his normally calm and playful mindset gone due to the pheromones wafting around the air from Tony's heat. Earth alpha's tended to be more concerned with an omega the wanted, usually offering gifts and proof of being able to take care of them. The only thing Thor had proved was his strength, and it was scaring Tony, making the fear scent lace itself through the heat scent. Thor wouldn't stop though.

"I don't want you," Tony replied, terrified. Howard had scared Tony so bad as a child, during his first heat mind you, that Tony's brain could, barely, function, during his heat.

"You don't have a ch..." The godling was cut off by Natasha slamming into him, trying to stop him. The female alpha was pretty much in control of herself due to her sense of smell being severely damaged as a child. It still worked, but barely so. Thor grunted and threw her off easily, the red head impacted with the wall behind her, making Tony cry out in panic. He didn't want his family hurt, and Thor was no exception. Unfortunately, the godling literally couldn't control himself during an omega heat, having never had learned to do so due to his arrogance as a child. Seconds later, a human like roar sounded throughout Tony's apartment floor before Steve tackled Thor to the ground. The god shoved the soldier off before getting up. Before Thor could do anything else, Steve stood and managed to not only grab him, but throw him out of Tony's window. Thor didn't have Mjorn with him, but he'd survive the fall. Natasha peaked in the room to check on Tony, but Steve let loose a growl at her. The red head held up her hands in surrender and left Steve to his claim.

The blond was breathing heavily, anger and arousal obvious in the soldier. His inner mind was furious that anyone had tried to take his omega away from him, that anyone had the right to even look at Tony's breathtaking beauty. Steve calmed himself enough to glance over at the infuriating, to make sure he was okay. The concerned look made the omega whimper in need, relaxing as he did so. Steve's nostril's flared as Tony's heady metal and spice scent slammed into him, making him growl in want. Tony moaned loudly before scrambling to his hands and knees, his ass facing Steve, presenting his slick, twitching hole to the super soldier. Steve took several steps forward, wanting to fuck Tony until pups were planted deep within his belly. The soldier stopped himself three feet from Tony, his cock hard enough to cut glass.

"No, Tony, I want you, but not like this, not forced," Steve ground out, already stripping from his cloths. He wanted Tony so bad, but not enough to rape him.

"Want you Steve, always you, only want you. Please Steve," Tony whined out, his slick drenching his hole and thighs. The omega moaned when Steve finally moved, planting himself right behind him, gripping his hips tightly in his large hands.

"You sure Tony? Cause I ain't gonna let you go after this is over," Steve said, his length rock hard and dripping lewdly. The head rubbed gently at Tony's hole, teasing him.

"Want you, always wanted, didn't think you wanted me, never thought I was good enough, wanna be filled with you, with your seed," Tony moaned out, his loose hole clenching eagerly. Steve moaned before slamming in, setting a brutal pace. Tony's words filled him with great joy and complete sorrow. Of course Tony was good enough, he was the best, Steve just thought he wasn't good enough for him. Tony had always intrigued Steve, had always got a twitch of interest, not only from his cock, but the alpha inside of him, wanting to protect him. Tony's corse mouth had thrown the blond alpha off, and he had accidently snapped back cruelly, trying to get the omega to submit. Tony hadn't at all. When Steve had grown up, both omega's and alpha's were taught and conditioned to believe that omega's were not only the weaker sex, but the more delicate, of alpha/omega/beta dynamics. Steve had never been so happy to be proven wrong in his life. When Steve had moved in with the team, he had, like the others, realized that Tony didn't have a brain to mouth filter, so he tended to say everything on his mind, even if it sounded cruel.

Tony let out a yowl when Steve hit his prostate, breaking Steve out of his thoughts. Steve grinned and aimed at the omega's pleasure button repeatedly. Tony clawed at the bed, bucking back into Steve's harsh thrusts. The alpha's grin widened, gripping Tony's slender hips tighter as he pounded into the omega desperately.

"Gonna fill you up, Tony, gonna let the world know yer mine," Steve husked out, hips jerking wildly.

"Oh, Oh, Oh," Toned moaned back, his inner muscles clenching desperately.

"Gonna take care of you, gonna be so good for you. God, yer gonna look so good filled with my pups," Steve moaned out desperately, cock slamming into Tony's willing body.

"D-don't make me house bitch, Steve, please, please, wanna help, wanna work," Tony husked out, panic and fear evident in his voice. Steve's hips stuttered to a stop, making Tony wail in displeasure. The blond stared down at his mate in complete shock.

"Why, the fuck, would I do that? You love working and being Iron Man," Steve growled out, not liking the thought that his omega assumed it would be taken away from him. Tony looked over his shoulder, mouth trembling.

"Howard said it was all I was good for, being house like my mom. He said I'd only be good for being an abusive alpha's breeding slut," Tony replied, his erection flagging as his inner muscles spasmed around Steve's heavy around Steve's fat, heavy cock. Steve growled at the thought of his omega getting abused in such a manner before pulling Tony up onto his knees before continuing to fuck him.

Tony screamed out in pleasure as Steve's cock hit very deep places. The alpha didn't respond to Tony's words for a long time, not wanting to lash out in anger, holding Tony to him while fucking his thirsty body. One of Steve's large hands slid up to pinch a nipple as he leaned down to bite Tony's neck in an obvious mating mark. Tony groaned before climaxing across the bed. The tightening of his inner muscles caught Steve off guard before triggering his own orgasm, his knot swelling to the size of a softball, tying them together. The two jerked in euphoric bliss before they flopped to the bed on their sides, exhausted.

"Listen to me Tony, you deserve the world, you deserve better then me, you really do. If you want to work and be Iron Man, I refuse to stop you. I will be your alpha Tony, I will sire your children. I wont let anyone else fuck you, but I wont stop you from doing what you love. Howard was wrong, and a complete jackass," Steve said, one hand sliding over Tony's abdomen where his length was still pumping into him.

"Thank you Steve," Tony said quietly, his voice disbelieving but joyous as he snuggled into Steve's hips. The move made Steve shudder, another load of cum shooting out of him and into Tony's body.

"You're welcome, my mate," Steve replied with a possessive growl, nuzzling and nipping the mating glands on the back of Tony's neck. Tony moaned as the glands were toyed with, his natural scent permeated the air to cling to Steve. Steve's own scent reacted and began to cling to Tony's body as well, marking the omega off from other alphas. The two scents mingled and joined swiftly, followed almost instantly by an alpha/omega mental pair bond. The mental bond only occurred when an alpha and omega were mentally compatible, which was rare in itself. Tony gasped, not expecting their compatibility level to be as high as it was. Steve grinned before biting the back of Tony's neck in another claiming mark. No one would confuse Tony as single again.

The blond rolled Tony onto his stomach before gently circling his hips, his dripping rubbing brutally against Tony's prostate. The genius moaned as he felt pleasure throb throw him. Though, the omega ended up frowning when he felt like he was sloshing. His brown eyes widened when he realized Steve was still pumping him full of cum.

"Jesus Steve, are you still coming?" Tony asked, shifting slightly.

"Yes, I am," Steve said proudly. He always came a lot, even before the serum, but the serum just made him last longer.

"When do you stop?" Tony asked, brow quirked.

"When I deflate, but then I'll be poundin' ya inta the mattress to make ya fuller," Steve said, his Brooklyn accent coming moaned out breathlessly, rocking back gently. The omega shuddered through another, smaller, orgasm before passing out. He needed the sleep if Steve was going to be there throughout his heat cycle.

Tony awoke to his face being pushed into a pillow as Steve fucked into him. The blond was in midst of a jealous mating rut, instincts demanding that he not only breed his omega, but assure his claim. The genius groaned, ass clenching tightly around Steve's perfect cock. Steve grunted in pleasure, hips slamming against Tony's ass as his hand tightened around Tony's hips. There would be bruises in the shape of Steve's large, calloused hands. Tony had dreams about those hands, dreams that had left him empty and wanting.

"Trying to breed me Cap?" Tony husked out, hands clenching at the bed sheets.

"Mine!" Steve growled out angrily as his hips snapped angrily.

"What brought, oh, this ah, aaahhhh, on, ooohhhh?" Tony moaned out.

"Rhodes, that bastard, thought he had the right to enter here, enter into my territory," Steve snarled out. Tony felt a spike of fear as pleasure racked through his heated body.

"D-did you kill him?" Tony asked, worried. Steve snarled at Tony's concern, lifting Tony's hips higher as he pounded into him. Rhodes had tried to get Steve to leave, but Steve had been too strong.

"No, but I wanted too. He kept you safe before I came, you don't need him anymore," Steve growled out.

"T-thank you Steve," Tony moaned out, ass clenching tightly around Steve's throbbing cock.

"MINE!" Steve snarled out, his thick, heavy cock slamming brutally into Tony's throbbing prostate.

"YOUR'S!" Tony shrieked back, his orgasm brutally shooting through him. Steve kept pumping his hips, working Tony through his orgasm. Steve kept going until Tony was hard again, biting and chewing on his neck as he came a second time. Steve worked him through this one as well before his knot swelled and he shot ropes of his boiling cum into Tony's wanting body. The knot swelled to completion, locking them together for a half hour. Tony didn't doubt he'd be heavy with child really soon after this heat, considering how many times they'd done it and how persistent Steve seemed to be. Ten to one, Steve would proudly show the omega off to any and everyone. Their harsh sex marathon lasted two more days before Tony's stomach finally decided he was hungry, his appetite was always finicky when he was on his heat. The omega looked up at the blond alpha imploringly, his long, dark, eyelashes fluttering innocently.

"Steve, I'm hungry," Tony husked out, his voice completely wrecked. Steve felt his loins stir, but Tony's need for food was more important. Steve's inner alpha pushed and snarled about proving to be the best mate, by providing love, strength, food, a cock to fuck them with.

"Of course sweetheart, I'll take care of you," Steve said, feeling foolish for not thinking of it sooner. What kind of alpha didn't provide food for their omega? A completely disgraceful one is what. The blond was quick to go to Tony's personal kitchen, all the floors had personal kitchen's, not that anyone used them. Surprisingly, the kitchen was stalked full of easily made food. Steve smiled at Tony's need to be prepared before looking at how much their was. How long did Tony's heat's last anyway? The blond would have to ask, but later, his omega needed a full belly, especially if he was carrying.

'_Which he probably is, I've always been rather potent, even without the serum,' _ Steve thought to himself as he decided on making pasta. He made it the way his mother had, regardless of the sauce being pre-made. Silently, Steve thought he'd have to make sure that Tony and their pup got the food they would need, especially considering Tony forgot to eat.

Steve was quick to make the pasta, plating it in two large bowls, knowing Tony needed the calories. The alpha returned back to their room to see the omega standing up rather wobbly. The blond frowned when he noticed the deep bruises covering his body, knowing he, himself was to blame. Bruce would probably kill him after he checked Tony out, Clint a close second, followed by Pepper, Rhodes, and Natasha. Bucky might have his back, but he tended to lean more towards his red headed alpha's. Bucky was a bastard, a lucky one considering he had gotten two, very pretty females to be his mates. Both Natasha and Pepper were very protective of him and would gut anyone who even thought about hurting him. Steve was glad for it, considering all of what happened to him. Silently, the blond wondered when they'd have children, and grinned at the thought of both Pepper and Natasha slamming their slender cock's into him. It wasn't uncommon for alpha females to have the tools to impregnate an omega male, it made for easier children of alpha females and omega females to conceive.

"Are you all right Tony?" Steve asked as he walked over to his gorgeous omega.

"If you're referring to the bruising and bites you left on me Steve, yes, I'm all right. Now hand that over, I'm starving," Tony replied, making grabby hands at the food. Steve grinned as he handed over the bowl, and Tony gracefully sat back down on the bed before scarfing down his food. He mead little groans of pleasure that made Steve's cock twitch in interest. Tony looked over at him with a smug grin before making an even more obscene sound and Steve's length rose to full mass. The blond alpha had walked around naked, like Tony, so it would be easier to pin Tony down and fuck him.

"How long does your heat last?" Steve asked, sitting down next to his mate.

"Ends tomorrow, unless it's going to be a bad one. My heat's are finicky," Tony replied, slurping up his the last of his noodles and putting the bowl on the floor.

"So short? Do you know why?" Steve asked, munching on his own food.

"No idea, but don't worry, you probably knocked me up with a litter of pups," Tony said, rubbing his abdomen. The thought of the omega fat with his children pleased Steve immensely.

"I'm sorry, for being so rough," Steve said, calming eating his food.

"Don't worry about it spangles, I loved every second of it. Next time though, no fucking until I'm awake and aware to enjoy it properly, I want to remember every second of that fat cock inside me," Tony said, one hand reaching over to give Steve's hard length a squeeze. The omega's pheromones were still in play, so Steve wouldn't go down for a while. Still though, the blond flushed in shame.

"I'm sorry, baby," Steve said quietly before finishing half of his meal and giving the rest to Tony. The genius squealed in pleasure before gulping it down.

"Its fine Steve, trust me. Now lay back, I wanna ride that fat cock of yours," Tony said, putting the other bowl down on the floor. Steve let loose a groan of pleasure before complying. Tony was quick to straddle the blond, sinking down on his rock hard cock almost instantly. Both moaned before Tony started a harsh pace, hips bouncing wildly. Steve's large hand instantly went up to grip Tony's hips, helping the omega slam onto his thick cock. At this angle, Steve was hitting places that made Tony squeal instead of scream, his eyes rolling back into his skull. Tony's prostate was hit almost religiously and the brunette scrabble for perches on Steve's hard pecks.

"So tight, baby, so good. Gonna look so sexy when our child starts to grow in you," Steve murmured almost restlessly. The thought of Tony heavy with his child, filling out where he needed too, got Steve frantic in his movements.

"Wanna be filled, wanna yer babies in me, always want yer babies," Tony slurred out rocking to meet Steve's powerful thrusts.

"So good Tony, so good, you'll make a fine mama to our pups, gonna have you pregnant every year we're together," Steve murmured, not even sure what he was saying anymore. The thought of having, at least, five kids with Tony was really appealing to the blond.

"Yes, YES, YES!" Tony screamed out, shooting his seed across Steve's stomach and chest. Steve grinned before rolling them over, slamming into the omega brutally, filling Tony with what he needed. Moments later, Tony's body went through a full body shudder as Steve's seed splattered deep within him, his knot locking them in place.

"Mine!" Steve growled out before biting Tony's neck.

"Yours," Tony agreed, his strong legs wrapping loosely around Steve's neck. Steve nuzzled Tony's bite laden neck, proud of all the marks he put there.

"Gonna take such good care of you baby, you'll want for nothing, promise," Steve murmured against Tony's slender neck. Tony's arms looped around Steve's neck, nodding his agreement.

"You're going to have your work cut out for you, babe," Tony replied.

"Good, I like a challenge. Now, I hope you don't mind, but I plan to move in here so I can take care of you," Steve said, before rolling them over so Tony was lying on top of him.

"If that's what you want, my alpha," Tony replied snakily.

"It is," Steve replied, nuzzling Tony's head. The brunette yawned sleepily before going to sleep. Steve followed him moments later, grinning as his cock slowly pumped into his omega.

A month later, Bruce gave them the good news of Tony's pregnancy, though the surprise came when they found out Tony was pregnant with quadruplets. Steve had grinned broadly as Tony sputtered loudly before throwing something at the blond's laugh head. Tony had automatically made Bruce, Pepper, and Clint the godparents while Steve chose Bucky and Natasha. The four had grinned excitedly at the thought and thanked them profusely. Thor had, earlier that month, apologized for his atrocious behavior and had gone back to Asgard to have the proper training that he required, but never got. Tony was glad for it, as was the others.

Tony, in spite of complaining, was glad to be finally getting the family he had always dreamed about, but never thought he would get, due to Howard's taunting words. It would take awhile, and Tony still had doubts, but with Steve by his side, the brunette knew he could do it. And if he couldn't? Steve and the others were there to catch him if he fell.


End file.
